Saving you
by Mrs. Freese
Summary: Kim is the prime suspect for a murder trial and Tommy is the lead detective on the case. Can Kim prove her innocence? Will Tommy believe her? Tommy and Kim have never meet before the case.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a raining day and the night proved to be no different. Kim knocks on the door of her ex best friend's home. The reason for the long-term friendship ending was that Kat, ex best friend began having an affair with her fiancée. Kim could not believe it when she found the two in bed together. The night was similar to a night like the one she was experiencing tonight. Kim was exhausted from training for the Olympics and wanted to crawl under her warm covers and snuggle next to her fiancé Jerry. What awaited her was anything but that. As she makes her way up the winding staircase, Kim wanted to slide her shoes off but her body would not give her the strength to bend over and pop off her tennis shoes off. I can have Jerry take them off for me Kim thinks as she reaches the top of the staircase with a sigh. She turns a corner and walks to the master bedroom. The door is slightly ajar and Kim can make out two people in her bed she shared with her fiancé. It took her a second to wrap her mind around the people who were having sex in the bed. This cannot be right. Kim shakes her head trying to clear the image of the pair. Without thinking, she screams out. "What the hell is going on here," Kim yells at the couple.

Kat turns her head at an angle and sees Kim. She shrieks out. "Kim what are you doing here?"

Kim laughs a bitter, evil laugh. "Funny thing is I live here." "What are you doing here?"

Jerry rises off Kat and stands up not caring that he was naked. "She meant we thought you were not coming home until tomorrow afternoon."

"You make this sound as if it is alright," Kim has a disgusted expression on her face. "How did this happen; you are my fiancé and she is my best friend?"

Kat pulls a sheet over her body. "We did not mean for it to happen; one night we just looked into each other's eyes and could not help ourselves."

"How long has this been going on," Kim screams.

Jerry eyes her for a second. "Going on a year and three months although we did have the moments before when we would kiss and touch."

Kim looks like she is going to be sick. "I need to leave you two are making me sick." She suddenly finds strength. "I will be back with an attorney to discuss our break-up." Kim walks down the hallway and back down the stairs. She unlocks the front door and walks to her car. Kim shakes the image from her head as the door slowly opens under her knock. What the… She slowly walks into the house. "Kat, I received your message and at first I was going to not…" Kim cannot finish her sentence because she sees a gruesome sight. Jerry and Kat were both lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She gasps and covers her hand with her mouth. Before Kim could do anything else, she is whacked over the head and slumps to the floor. Sometime later, she slowly regains her consciousness and puts a hand to her head where she was whacked over the head. "Ouch, what happened?" Kim slowly stands up.

"Freeze FBI," Tommy yells at Kim.

Kim looks at the man in utter confusion. "What is happening?" Her legs become wobbly and she touches her head again. Kim makes a move in his direction.

"I said freeze," Tommy holds his gun at Kim's head.

She stops and looks at him with frighten eyes.

Tommy slowly makes his way over to her and puts handcuffs on her. "You know exactly what is going on here." He walks her to the kitchen and sits her down in a chair. "I have a quick question before I take you down into custody."

"What are you talking about?" Kim squirms under Tommy's glaze and the uncomfortable handcuffs. "I… I do not understand this?"

Tommy gives Kim a smirk. "Right so you just happened to be over this house a house were your let me see ex best friend leaved with your ex fiancé right." He gestures at the house. "The two of them just so happens to be shot dead and you are covered in their blood but you do not comprehend anything I am saying or the situation."

Kim looks up at Tommy with a shocked expression. "They are dead."

Tommy gives her a look as if she knows the answer to that question already. "Yes Jerry and Kat are dead." She is going to play innocent. He holds in a sigh and helps Kim stand up. "Time to take a trip to a place you will go to call home." Tommy walks Kim out the door.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kim tries to plant her feet on the ground.

"You are under arrest," Tommy tells her. He reads her the Miranda rights. "Watch your head."

Kim slides into the patrol car with a grimace expression on her face. Okay Kim calm down and think. Jerry and Kat are dead. Who would want them dead besides me?

Tommy gives Kim the silent treatment as the drive to the police station. He glances at her from time to time. There is no way she can escape this crime. Tommy parks the car and leads her into the station. "Sit down," he points to a chair in the interrogation room and walks out.

"Hey Oliver, whatever happened to waiting for back up?" Adam questions his best friend.

"You think I could not handle her," Tommy fires back.

Adam stares at Kim through the double mirror. "She is a beauty."

"Yeah a lethal beauty; that murdered her fiancé and best friend," Tommy scowls.

"I would have murdered those two myself if I was in her situation and so would you," Adam teases Tommy. "Do you want me to question her?"

Tommy shakes his head no. "I can handle her." He walks back into the interrogation room.

Kim stares at Tommy for a second. "May I have an ice pack and a towel to clean up?"

"But of course; let me go obtain a towel, so you can wipe up any traces of evidence you have left." Tommy sneers at Kim. He presses play on a tape recorder.

The nerve of this jerk to deny me a towel and ice pack. "My head is pounding." Kim lightly touches her head where she was hit.

Tommy ignores Kim and begins questioning her. "What were you doing at the residence?"

"I was going to speak with Kat," Kim rests against the table.

"Why would you see her?" Tommy writes notes on his notepad. "I think she would be the last person you would want to see?"

"She sent me a text telling me to meet her at her home," Kim tries to ignore the pain. "At first I thought against going but was curious about what she had to tell me since our last spat."

"You go talk to Kat and the situation begins to escalate because Jerry is there?"

"No I did not know he was there." Kim bites her bottom lip. "I knocked on the door and it opened, so I walked inside."

Tommy nods his head in pseudo agreement. "Can you tell me what happens next?"

"That is still a little fuzzy to me," Kim breathes in and out.

"Let me clarify it for you," Tommy sets the pen down. "You went in the residence happy that the door was unlocked and shot the couple down."

Kim gasps. "That is not what happened."

Adam watches from behind the double mirror amused. He had officers and coroners over at the scene of the crime.

"Please explain to me what happened then," Tommy picks back up his pen.

"I stepped inside the home and walk a short distance," Kim resists the urge to put her head down. "I saw Jerry and Kat on the floor with a pool of blood around them then I was hit on the head and next thing I know you show up." Kim sighs; her head injury was making her vision blurry.

Tommy notices Kim uneasiness. "Stay put," he walks out the room and fetches a few items. "Do not look at me like that," Tommy tells Adam as he walks past him.

"What I am just observing the interrogation." Adam puts his hands up.

Tommy rolls his eyes and walks back into the room. He sees Kim slumped over. "Here; he tosses an ice pack at her head. Tommy sets down a water bottle, aspirin, and a towel.

Kim grabs the aspirin and water bottle first. She takes the medicine, next she wipes her herself the best she can, finally she applies the ice pack to her head. "Can we resume this tomorrow?"

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you; give you more time to come up with more lies and to hide more evidence," Tommy laughs. "You are not going anywhere." She is a sly one. "Tell me the truth Ms. Hart, so we can both receive some much needed rest."

Before Kim can reply, her attorney bursts into the room. "Kimberly does not have to answer any more questions." He walks over to Kim. "If you do not have anything to charge her with then we are leaving and do not attempt to hold her for forty-eight hours or else I will reign down on this police station." Billy helps Kim up. "Come on Kim; I am taking you home."

Tommy watches with a pissed off expression. "Ms. Hart," he calls out to her.

Kim looks up at him and holds out her hands.

He has no option but to unhand cuff her. "I will take you down," Tommy follows them out the room. Money will not get you out of this.

Adam walks over to Tommy. "I am sorry but he is good at what he does."

"I know that he is one of the best but she is not getting away with murder." Tommy decides to give Kim a warning look as she enters Billy's car. He walks out the police station.

Kim gives Billy a small smile. "Thank you, Billy."

"Do not mention it, baby sister." Billy unlocks the car door when he hears a pop.

Tommy is the first to react and runs over to Kim and Billy before he pushes them to the ground.

The sheriff runs outside after the gunfire has ceased. "Oliver bring them back inside."

"Sure thing chief," Tommy walks behind Kim and Billy inside the station.

"Due to the new development; Ms. Hart will need to stay in protective custody."

Tommy stares at the sheriff. "I think a nice cell will do."

Kim glances between the men. "I cannot stay in a cell; I was just attacked."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oliver since you seem so intent on solving this case; you can watch over her in one of our closed locations," the chief tells him before he walks off.

Tommy shakes his head no but the sheriff is already across the room. "Damn, okay Ms. Hart you will be spending some time with me." This gives me a chance to trap you up.

Kim sighs and looks at Billy.

Billy looks at Tommy. "Take care of my little sister or you will have to deal with me and her two other brothers." He gives Kim a hug. "You will be alright Kim."

"I was just shot at and I would feel much safer with you guys." Kim complains.

Tommy rolls his eyes. "Come along Ms. Hart; I have to tell someone something."

"The name is Kim and you could have asked nicer." Kim holds her head high.

"Oh let me get my autograph book; a gymnast who happens to be a prime murder suspect is going to spend some time with me." Tommy walks to the door. "I will drive my car around back." He walks out the door.

Kim looks defeated. "This should be interesting." She waits for him to come for her and walks with him to his car. "Oliver," Kim calls out unsure.

Tommy turns around. "The name is Tommy Oliver; remember that name when you are in jail."

"Okay Tommy, will my family be safe?" Kim asks.

He puts handcuffs on her. "You mean your older brothers," Tommy sneers. He puts Kim into the backseat of his car. "Comfy," Tommy asks.

Kim gives him a fake smile. "Just peachy and I meant them but also my parents or anyone else I am related to or friends with."

"I highly doubt they are in danger; matter of fact I think you staged this whole thing to seem innocent." Tommy begins to drive. "Now the real question is did Billy help you?"

"You leave him out of this," Kim tells him angrily.

"Ooh did I hit a nerve?" Tommy laughs.

Kim looks pissed off. "Oh I will show you a hit nerve," Kim mutters.

"What was that," Tommy questions.

"Billy is a standup man and would never agree to help someone do something like this."

"How about no more talking," Tommy pulls off the road.

"Where are we going," Kim questions.

Tommy groans, "I thought I said no more talking and I am not telling you."

What an asshole. How can I make him see that I am innocent?

After a few miles, Tommy pulls up to a house that is hidden in the forest. Reminds me of my home, I love it here and if it were not for this girl than I would enjoy coming here. He parks the car and helps Kim out the backseat. "So once inside I will lay down the ground rules."

Kim nods her head slowly and walks with him still handcuffed. "Is this necessary?"

Tommy gives her a look. "I want to make it through the night black widow."

"Did you just call me a spider and for the record we were not married yet." Kim groans as her fingers begin to become numb from the handcuffs.

"I will not take it easy on you," Tommy unlocks the door and pushes Kim inside before he walks in. "Rule number one- try to run and I shoot you, rule number two- try to murder me and I shoot you, rule number three- I will have you on a schedule and if you do not comply than…"

Kim interrupts him. "Then you shoot me; I understand." "Geesh, who made you an FBI agent."

Tommy sits her down in a kitchen chair. "I am hungry and will cook the food since I do not trust you with anything sharp." He looks Kim up and down. "You need a shower but I want you to throw those clothes at me as soon as you take them off."

"How about I strip down naked right here," Kim challenges him.

Tommy taken aback for a second could only stare at her. "The bathroom is fine," he leads her to the bathroom and un handcuffs her. "Make it quick."

Kim steps into the bathroom and surveys the room. At least it is well stocked. She takes off her clothes and throws them at Tommy the hardiest she can.

Tommy stumbles back. Ouch she could have handed me those clothes or toss them on the floor.

Ah, this feels so good. Kim lets the water spray over her body and head.

"Hurry up in there," Tommy pounds on the door.

"I just got in," Kim groans. "Such a bonehead."

"I thought you gymnast were all for the environment and stuff." Tommy calls out to her.

Kim rolls her eyes and quickly showers. She steps out in a towel. "All done," Kim mutters.

"Good now I will give you something to wear then go shower myself." Tommy leads her to one of the bedrooms. "After you dress you will be re handcuffed while I shower."

"I already know the rules about being shot and will not try anything." Kim shakes her hands.

Tommy ignores her and pulls out a shirt and shorts. He tosses them to her.

"Uh can you turn around or something?"

"Oh so what happened to strip in front of me," Tommy smirks.

Kim squints her eyes at him. "You still need to shower Tommy."

He reluctantly turns around and walks to the door. "I will slightly close the door."

"Such a gentleman," Kim mutters as she puts the clothes on. She walks to the door and opens it.

Tommy handcuffs her to the bed and walks to the bathroom.

Kim waits for Tommy to finish showering. "How will I eat if I cannot use a fork or a knife?"

"Wing it," he tells her as he un handcuffs her and leads her to the kitchen.

Kim huffs as she sits down in a chair. "You know what happened to being proven innocent?"

"Until than you are a suspect Hart," Tommy takes out his cell phone and dials Hayley. "Hi Hayley, sorry I cannot help you close up tonight but I have a situation to attend to."

Kim listens to Tommy's conversation. When he is done, she asks him a question. "Can I call someone and let them know that I am safe."

"No can do," Tommy gives her a look.

"Fine, let my parents worry about me you jerk," Kim rubs her sore head.

Tommy has heard enough. "How about Kat and Jerry parents huh!" "They have to go to the morgue and identify their bodies and grieve for the people you murdered."

"For the last time I did not murder anyone," Kim cries out. She touches the spot where she was whacked in the head and grimaces. "I was knocked out, why would I hit myself?"

Tommy's reply was to walk to a cabinet and pull out a first aid kit. He walks over to Kim and examines her head. "You will need stitches; lucky for you I know how to apply them."

"Oh goody me," Kim moans as he begins to stich her up.

"I am glad you showered save me the trouble of having to clean the wound by shaving your head." Tommy jokes as he puts medicine on the wound.

"Did you just crack a joke Oliver?" Kim bites her bottom lip at the pain.

"Aw do you wish I was gentler or gave you some stronger medicine well too bad." Tommy finishes stitching her up and pulls off the gloves.

"I would hate to see what kind of lover you are," Kim comments back.

Tommy sneers at her. "Too bad you will never found out and what a shame since you have a nice body and all." He pulls out groceries from the refrigerator and begins cooking.

"What no handcuffs and you noticed my figure," Kim sneers back.

"Hard to miss when you have one like that and no handcuffs since I have my gun ready to shoot you if necessary." Tommy turns the chicken.

"What a big shot you are with that gun; how about hand to hand combat," Kim challenges. "I am a fourth degree black belt in martial arts."

"Impressive, too bad I am a fifth degree black belt," Tommy removes the chicken from the skillet. What fun she would have been if she were not a cold-blooded murder.

"I could still take you," Kim smirks. "Can I least obtain the drinks?"

Tommy sneers, "Why so you can bash me over the head and leave?"

"What happened to I am fifth degree black belt and I have my gun ready?" Kim hops up before he can respond and grabs two sodas from the fridge.

"Gee why can't you not just let me serve you like a normal soon to be inmate?" Tommy brings the meal to the table. "Scared you will become fat?"

"No but how will I train here?" Kim still wanted to compete.

Tommy rolls his eyes. "Always the perfectionist; facing a murder trial but you still want to train." "How loyal you are to an event that will drop you once this hits the news."

"I will not be dropped and I will defeat this before it hits the news that I am a suspect." Kim bows her head to say a prayer.

"What are you doing?" Tommy questions.

"Isn't it obvious," Kim fires back.

"I just thought sinners did not pray," Tommy adds.

"We are all sinners Oliver besides I always pray before I eat." Kim says a silent prayer.

Tommy says his own prayer before he eats.

"Are you hostile to me because you cannot be with your girlfriend Hayley?" Kim asks between bites. " I noticed you do not have a wedding ring on, so she is your girlfriend?"

"Not that it is any of your business nosy but she is my friend who I hook up with from time to time." Tommy chews a piece of lettuce. "What about you? Have a boyfriend on the side doing your dirty work? He laughs at her expression.

Kim almost spits her food out. "I have been single since I caught my fiancé in bed with my best friend that I have known since the fourth grade." She breathes out.

Tommy almost feels sorry for her. "What you went through is tough but killing people is not the answer to your problems Kim."

He called me Kim. "I know and that is why I did not murder anyone." "I have never been in a real fight before." She drinks some of her soda.

"I doubt a fourth degree black belt would not have been in one scuffle or two." Tommy eyes Kim suspiciously.

Kim shakes her head no. "I got along with everyone in my schools and the games and Olympics have been my only real careers."

"Were you miss popular and you had people afraid of you then?" Tommy drinks some of his soda. "I met girls like you in high school; I definitely peg you as the type." "Winning all the queen titles and breezing through high school on good looks and charm?"

Kim looks appalled. "No I was nice to everyone although I did when queen titles." "I do not believe in bullying or passing by because I am pretty; I worked hard to have my career."

"And you made sure that no one was going to put a blemish on that perfect life," Tommy raises an eyebrow at Kim. She is too much.

"I see that getting through to your thick skull is a lost cause," Kim eats a piece of chicken.

"Says the girl who should be in a coma from that hit to the back of her head," Tommy moves hair out of his face. He was thinking about getting a haircut.

"Do not cut your hair," Kim replies.

How did she know I was thinking that? Maybe she is some sort of spy that can read body language. "I was not thinking that," Tommy stammers.

"I am not a spy and I think being a behavior analyst would be way cooler," Kim takes one last bite of food before she pushes her plate away. "Your hair suits you."

"On second thought maybe a haircut is not such a bad idea; I cannot have black widows finding me attractive," Tommy finishes his meal. I need a beer.

"I saw a couple in the fridge; I can get you one if you like," Kim asks him.

"Stop reading my mind and if I want one later when you are asleep than I will have one." Tommy shakes his head. This night is becoming weirder by the second.


End file.
